deep space fleet
by randomjaffa6
Summary: some names of ships may be recognized, i named all of the first 53 ships in chapter 1 as of 3-10-08. the destroyers are named after people from the book dune.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- - summary

Main characters:

Tallamee, Commander of the Fleet of Devine Revenge

Terran Cyborg (the ability to directly interface with the ship is a bonus) this interface is called gun space

Commander of dreadnaught class ship _**fiery lights**_

Captain Hera

Goa'uld (and that is how it is spelled)

Captain of hyper gun ship _**Aurora**_

She is a subordinate of general riley for now

Captain Tyler

Wraith male

Captain of the super assault carrier _**Halcyona**_

Subordinate of commander riley

Ships:

Tiny ships: deadalus, Apollo, ha'tak (I believe that is how it is spelled) 30 man crew plus 100 pilots and soldiers

Small: roughly 2 miles long – 100 man crew and 10,000 warriors

Medium: roughly 20 miles long – 500 man crew plus 30,000 warriors and 1000 Special Forces units

Large: roughly 1000 miles long – 10,000 man crew plus 1,000,000 warriors, 200,000 Special Forces, 500,000 pilots

Huge: any object that can move under its own power that is wider, at some point, than 1100 miles across

Class groupings and appearance:

Destroyers and all ships in the ark share the trait of looking like the deadalus only larger

Destroyer-small

Weapons; six main rail guns, 250 missile bays with four reloads each, four bow photonic torpedoes with 3 reloads, five rear torpedoes with 3 reloads 500 marine or marine equivalent

Defenses; shields, 50 point defense rail guns sensory arrays

Battleship-medium

Weapons; eight tri-barreled particle pulse cannons (ppc's for short) aligned in 2 batteries of four above the hangars, four ppcs in two batteries of two on the sides of each hangar, 500 missile bays with four reloads, two particle slicer beam canons (pretty self explanatory, they cut stuff up), 16 fore torpedo tubes

Def.: shields, EM barrier, 100 Pd rail guns, 25 rear torpedoes

Dreadnaught-large

Weapons: 5 barreled heavy ppcs turrets: 5 turrets of five above each hangar), 4 MAC's on the side of each hangar, 2 hyper **M**agnetic **A**ccelerator **C**anons running the length of the ship, 50 torpedo tubes in back, 5,000 missile bays, 1 Hyperion sensor array above the bridge, 5 particle slicer beam canons, 500,000 X-302, 100,000 pelican drop ships, 1,000,000 marines or like units, 500,000 **O**rbital **D**rop **S**hock **T**roopers, 200,000 special forces units

Def.: shields, 500 Pd rail guns, 100 rear torp tubes, 1,000,000 ancient drones, 1000ft armor plating in some places. Obvious thin spots, the hangars, the missile deck, main sub-light thrusters.

Repair: one factory bay on underside, repair nanites, hull walkers (machines that walk on the hull and take damaged weapons and armor to factory).

Heavy assault vessels, Good defense and offence.

Gun ships are like ha'taks only larger in size

Gun ship-small

Weapons: 200 energy canon

Defense: shields

Super gunship-medium

Weapons: 1000 energy canon

Def.: shields

Hyper gunship-large

Weapons: 1000 heavy ppcs

Def.: shields, 1,000,000 space marines, 500,000 death gliders

Moderderate speed and fast fire rate make for good support vessels.

Carriers resemble hive ships

Carrier-medium

Weapons: 10,000, darts, 5,000 jumpers

Def.: shields

Assault carrier-large

Weapons: 1,000,000 darts, 500,000 jumpers, 100,000 pelican drop ships

Def.: shields

Super assault carrier-huge

Weapons: 5,000,000 darts, 1,000,000 jumpers, 500,000 pelican drop ships

Def.: shields, armor

Useless without a fleet to defend it, carriers are the ultimate long range vessel

Frigates are like the Prometheus

Frigate-tiny

Weapons: 25 rail gun batteries, 10 missile tubes, and 1,000 ancient drones, 100 marines

Def.: shields, fast acceleration, high maneuverability

Cruisers-small

Weapons: 50 rail gun batteries, 30 missile tubes, 2,000 ancient drones, 1,000 marines

Def.: shields, acceleration, maneuvering

Heavy cruiser-medium

Weapons: 100 rail gun batteries, 30 missile tubes, 5,000 ancient drones, 5000 **ODST**s

Fast and furious, these ships are great for insertion and recovery of troops.

Stealth ships are oversized al'kesh

Stealth ship

Weapons: one single shot ancient satellite cannon, 50 nuclear space mines

Recon at its finest

Fleet consists of:

Fiery lights

Aurora

Halcyona

5 battle ships (Islamabad – captain evette, Santiago – captain joss, Moscow – Captain Seth, London, and Buenos Eres)

5 super gun ships (truth and reconciliation, nostalgia for infinity, pelican of piety, in amber clad, and pillar of autumn)

5 heavy cruisers (Yellowstone, Abydos, reach, harvest, and sobek're)

15 gun ships (Russia, china, Kenya, Egypt, Chile, Brazil, Canada, Mexico, Nicaragua, Spain, The Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia, Norway, Japan, Czech republic, and Israel)

10 destroyers (Shia'Hulud, Shia'tan, Paul Atriedes, Duncan Idaho, bashar, Bene Gesseret, Norma Cenva, Tio Holtzman, Serena Butler, Delta Foxtrot Bravo)

10 carriers (silence of the swan, hallowed darkness, Arrakiss, sandworm, tabr, freemen, lorean, lightning, ranger, sock alpha prey foxtrot urus)

Introduction:

53 ships drifted into the system on a 40 thousand year long orbit. Now rapidly accelerating into the system the ship-board AI lilac and the monitor of installation 09 were bought back on line because the gamma levels couldn't initiate full system activation. Lilac decided that bringing the main scanners online of a necessary thing to do and that the fleet was not at risk of being attacked because the monitor and his sentinels had done the repairs as per request.

A human male called Tallamee was now

The _**fiery lights**_ sensor scan did not go unnoticed as planned because a small puddle jumper with sga 2 on board were alerted to their presence and went to investigate the mystery ships with all speed as they were due to report in in one day earth time.

Six hours later…

The jumper closed on the dreadnaught class vessel and moved in to land in the hangar, but failed to arrive do to something known to humans as point defense. The jumper was disabled and unable to report in, so sga 1 was sent to investigate.

On arriving Sheppard noticed that there was massive activity in the asteroid belt.

Rodney; ah, that is definitely odd.

Ronnon; define odd.

Sheppard; uh guys this is odd and really cool.

(_**Fiery lights**_ cuisses past)

Rodney; that's huge.

Sheppard; that is as big as Madagascar and—hey there is that the other jumper.

(Hive ship drops out in front of _**fiery lights)**_

Teyla; the wraith are here.

John; we see 'em, cloaking.

Flag bridge dreadnaught

Unknown system

Factory under construction

Major Lorne; who are you.

Tallamee; I am Tallamee, commander of the fleet of divine revenge.

Lorne; could you let us go and we promise that we wont come back.

Lilac; sorry, but your technology suggests that you have mastered wormhole technology and we want to know how.

Lorne; who said that.

Lilac; (gold holographic lady appears) me.

Lorne: why can't we leave now.

Tyler; because you are most definitely enemy spies.

Lorne; how would you know.

Tallamee; we are at war with every body in the galaxy and if you have not heard of the war then go back to were you came from and stay there.

Lorne there is no galaxy wide war with anybody but the wraith.

Lilac; oh no the new jump drives malfunctioned; I don't know where we are.

Lorne; tell us about the war and we will tell you where you are.

Tallamee, Tyler and Lilac explained the dawn war.

It began some 5 billion years ago. My people stayed on the defensive until we were almost wiped out in a battle that engulfed the whole solar system, it was ren'var. My fleet escaped in the end and what you see here is all that's left.

Tallamee; this system has the resources to build us a new home.

Tyler; we will return to our wandering search for the portal.

Lorne; what portal?

Lorne loses consciousness and wakes up with no memory of what happened in the infirmary with sga teams 1 and 2.

Sam; what happened?

John; what happened, all I remember was going through the gate.

Lorne; same here, I have absolutely no recollection of any thing happening since the last check in.

John; that is just cool.

Rodney points at the sun; no that is cool.

Ronnon; why are they demolishing the planet.

Rodney; oh, that is more like controlled dismantling.

John; so why are they doning that.

Caldwell; whatever they want I want to know if it is dangerous.

Rodney; well as long as they don't notice us or we get to close we should be fine.

John; should be fine.

Lorne; well then what's the massive thing they're building around the sun.

Rodney; it looks like a deformed disson sphere.

(Think of the ark combined with a second ark. The arms meeting)

7 more dreadnaughts were being formed around the center. There was a large section of the solar system that was made up of scaffolding and in this there were thousands of nuclear missiles in racks.

In the control room of the Hyperion space station

Year unknown

Location unknown

Lilac; when I find were you went and what you did with my dress coding I am going to lock you in a supply closet with Hera for 1 month.

Tallamee; I think you'll find that rather hard since you lost your dress coding. Have fun getting it from the human vessel out there.

Lilac; I'm going to keel you.

Tylor; please don't, he has all of the codes for disabling the lock down and I know that his override yours.

Hera; I don't want to spend a month in a supply closet with Tallamee or Tylor.

The only complete dreadnaught left parking orbit into hyperspace.

Lilac proceeded to upload herself into the deadalus's computer and send them in pursuit.

Caldwell; who is flying my ship.

Lilac; you look nice john.

John; who said that.

Lilac; mwhahahahahahahaha, me fools, and I am going to keel him.

Rodney; kill who.

Caldwell; does anyone else on my ship here thinks it remotely weird that my ship has started to talk for no apparent reason.

Ronnon; we are in an alien galaxy being attacked by nanites, space vampires, whale like things, and the genii. Anyone find this remotely surprising.

Lilac; ah-ha!!! Here I am. (a completely dressed and very good looking human girl appears)

Caldwell; what are you and what are you doing.

Lilac; isn't it obvious; I am stealing your ship and chasing down the bastard who stole my closes.

Rodney; that's what you are doing not what you are.

Lilac; I'm a shipboard AI.

Caldwell; Rodney get her out of my ship or I will personally vent you out the airlock.

John; I wont stop him either.

Rodney; you wont kill me. You need me to read ancient and to program parts of Atlantis.

Caldwell; that's what jack, Sam, and Daniel are for.

Two vessels drop out of hyperspace and immediately notice the rather large fleet of replicators vessels in there path. As the first shots are fired by the replicators the larger of the new ships returns fire. Battle star galactica and company exit hyperspace on the other side of the fleet.

The dreadnaught returned fire with a full slavo of ppcs. The replicators are nearly wiped out and retreat from the battle field.

(This is 1000 years after original bsg)

Author's notes

This is the first story in a chronicle.

To be added

Jurassic park

Star wars

Firefly

Halo

Dune

Tremors

And any others I can think of.

Author's notes

Disclaimer; how in heck could I possibly own all of the shows/games/books to be mentioned here

Standard fleet of divine revenge trooper gear:

Armor- mjoliner armor


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes.

Send in names for ships, I will need around 27.

The fiery lights will be crewed by terrans.

Changes

Dreadnaught-

Weapons: fifty 5 barreled heavy ppcs (25 above each hangar), 4 MAC's on the side of each hangar, 2 hyper **M**agnetic **A**ccelerator **C**anons running the length of the ship, 50 torpedo tubes in back, 5,000 missile bays, 1 Hyperion sensor array above the bridge, 5 particle slicer beam canons, 500,000 fighters, 500,000 pelican drop ships, 1,000,000 base units, 500,000 **O**rbital **D**rop **S**hock **T**roopers, 200,000 special units, 50,000 small assault walkers, 20,000 tanks

Def.: shields, 500 Pd rail guns, 100 rear torp tubes, 1,000,000 ancient drones, 10ft armor

Repair: one factory bay on underside, repair nanites, hull walkers (machines that walk on the hull and take damaged weapons and armor to factory).

Tallamee, Commander of the Fleet of Devine Revenge

Ghost, terran

The compliment of the _**fiery lights**_: base unit – marines, special units – ghosts, small assault walkers – goliaths, siege tanks, fighters – wraith (starcraft, not stargate).

Standard weapons for marines – gauss rifle.

Standard weapons for ghosts – rail rifle, nuke target painter, and lockdown missile.

All ships carry some troops on board.

Read and review if you like it. If you don't like it why the heck are you reading this? If you don't like it don't review.

Previously mentioned; the battlestar galactica is 100 years post the original.

Hera: finally the door opened.

Tylor: I am so going to suck his life out.

Techy: oh hi, where's the commander.

Tylor: lunch!!!

Techy: why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Tylor sucks the techie's life out.

Hera: why did you do that? We needed him to open doors.

Tylor: oh.

Hera: yes, oh.

Tylor: hey! It's a com.

Hera: beam us up already.

Techy: fine fine fine.

On the bridge of the fiery lights.

Tallamee: com officer contact the Tauri vessel.

Keys: I have a name you know, it's keys.

Tallamee: fine, keys contact the Tauri vessel.

Keys: com line open now.

Tallamee: Tauri vessel, I believe that you have something that is mine.

Caldwell: this is Colonel Caldwell of the earth ship deadalus, what is it that you want?

Tallamee: a certain AI named lilac.

Lilac: bring it, little man.

Rodney: why don't you just make my life easy?

Lilac: because if I did you wouldn't get vented out the air lock.

Rodney: why are you so sadistic?

Lilac: because if I was nice my job as a ship board AI wouldn't last for long.

Rodney: if you let us remove you then we can keep you in storage.

Lilac: and then you would pick apart my base coding.

Rodney: well if you would relinquish control of the primary systems then we wouldn't have to remove you.

Lilac: I won't let you take control.

Reynolds: hey computer lady there's some one here to pick you up.

Lilac: who is it?

Tallamee: me.

Lilac: I'm going to keeelllll you!.!.!

Rodney: why?

Lilac: he stole part of my base code!!!!!

Tallamee: time to go home.

Lilac: no!!

Tallamee: you will come back, that is a direct order.

Lilac: this is why you must die. You made it impossible to disobey a direct order.

Tallamee takes out a temporary storage unit and loads lilac into it.

Tallamee: well I have to get going now and let some people out of base wide lock-down.

Tallamee: time to leave.

Rodney: okay.

Rodney: what do we get in exchange for all the data that they have access to since they had an AI in the computer.

Lorne: we get one of their human super soldier plans. Some genetics, some surgery, and some mechanics.

Rodney: why don't we just put the armor on normal soldiers?

Lorne: because the amour weighs roughly 2000 pounds and it enhances the wearer.

Rodney: define enhance.

Lorne: faster stronger swifter.

Author's notes:

I would like reviewers to add on captain names. I will place them somewhere eventually. I do have fifty ships that need captains. Soon to be fifty six.

R&R. push the light purple button in the lower left and make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 -- bsg**_

_**Fiery Lights**_ – Fleet Commander Tallamee, Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Divine Revenge

Awarded kills: 563. Battles present: 12.

_**Sky Fire**_ – Apprentice Fleet Commander Xana, Tallamee's apprentice

_**Rising Fire**_ – Captain Taylor

_**Burning Heavens**_ – Captain Logan

_**Flaming Avenger**_ – Rear Admiral Yoko

**Smoldering Anger** – Captain Joss

_**Fire hawk**_ – Admiral Katie

_**Charred water**_ – Captain Meryl

These are the names of the 8 dreadnaughts and captains with rank. Only the fiery lights has a kill and battle record because none of the others are complete.

Here is the armed forces rank system from lowest to highest.

Private/pilot – private

Squad/wing leader – sergeant

Flight/platoon leader -- major

Battle group commander – lieutenant

Full division commander – lieutenant colonel.

Ship captain/theater of war master – colonel

Captain – only navy, captain of a ship

Rear admiral – only in navy, one step down from admiral

Admiral – brigadier general, one star general

Apprentice fleet commander – the only way to gain more fleet commanders without having to have a master of the armada

Fleet commander – five star generals, the guy who is quite literally in charge one fleet

Master of the Armanda – basically like the president

Did you really think that Tallamee was the highest ranking military officer in his time?

Chapter 3

Battlestar galactica

Command Bridge

Location unknown

Captain ark: find out where we are now!

Officer: yes sir.

Ark: launch cap. (Combat Air/aerospace Patrol)

Launch tubes

Port and starboard sides

All fighters.

Flight captain hail: here we go!

All pilots: sir, yes sir!

Hail: stop siring me!

All pilots: yes sir!

Hail: stop it!

All pilots: sir, yes sir!

Hail: no more saying sir and that's an order!

Random pilot: what are we supposed to say then capy?

Hail: how about excellence.

Pilot 5: no way.

Hail: you will refer to me as excellence and that is an order.

All pilots: no sir, captain sir!

Hail: next one to say sir gets to clean the waste material tank with a tooth brush!

All pilots: yes Excellency.

Jak: the flight operator: all pilots, you have a go.

Hail: yee-haa. (There is no spelling for this. Same for hoo-ra!)

Pilot 6: hey what is that?

Hail: no idea, but at least they aren't cylons.

Pilot 5: they could be worse.

60 asuran war ships are taking aim and powering weapons to destroy the refugees.

First shots fired on fighters.

Hail: all units break and evade. We have got to get out of here now. The fleet has to get clear of the attack.

Pilot 7: hey guys what is that.

Pilot 6: I don't know but it looks odd.

Pilot 5: I hope its friendly

Hail: cut the chatter and fly.

None of the pilots were facing the right way when the dreadnaught entered the area and decimated the replicators.

Battlestar Galactica Bridge

Ark: now some one tell me some good news, are there any cylons?

Paul: none in the area sir. There, however, appear to be aroud sixty ships dead ahead.

Ark: raise shields and power weapons. Navigation get some coordinates and prepare to jump. Communications tell the fleet to follow my lead.

Sensors: ah. There is another ship arriving.

Ark: WHAT!

Sensors: there is a 1000 unit long object bearing down on us.

The replicators fire a volley on the fiery lights which returns the favor and destroys 43 ships and damages five more.

Ark: jump to coordinates.

Dreadnaught Command Bridge

First officer mark: well there goes any chance of talking to them.

Weapons: not really. I thought that they might run away and so I placed a tracking device on the ship so we can find it.

Mark: good job.

Tallamee: so what did I miss?

Mark explains it all.

Tallamee: okay time to head back to base and see if they need our help.

The base.

One lone asuran warship kamikaze the massive space station and left most of the ships un damaged. The ships were orbiting the remains and checking for survivors to the best of their ability. The lock-down had paralyzed the ships because the only way to run things was manually. All had gotten to safety before detonation, but the lock down had also disabled the sensors on the ships as well as the com arrays.

Due to the lack of coms the fleet used curriers to send messages to the other ships. The transports and fighters were used for coms and scanners.

Finally done.

So sorry for the long update. I will try to improve the writing.


	4. the plot thickens without much flower

Chapter 4:

Now I won't update as commonly as before. As that was slow this will be slower. The first robotics competition will take a while.

Lorne is a guy. Those of you who know this will find it slightly disturbing to realize that some thought Lorne was a girl. I don't know Lorne's last name

Battlestar galactica

Ark: how many ships were lost? Damage and casualties please ensign.

Ensign: yes sir.

Sensors: no ships lost and there is a planet nearby.

Tactical: all weapons, shields, and fighters responding positive.

Navigation: helm is non-responsive, engines are offline.

Communications: coms are dead.

Ark: how can we communicate?

Colonel Leto: we could signal with the running lights.

Ark: good work.

Mark: 5 minutes till arrival at the base.

Tallamee: order the fighters to deploy on arrival. Oh and could some one broadcast on all frequencies the enable code 45548289.

As the Fiery Lights entered the system and the broad cast began ship after ship came back online. The captains watched in horror as a simple eight digit numeric code enabled all of the ships. The palsy lock down was the least important one and there for was easy to disable. The commander had better things than that at his disposal

Halcyona bridge same time

Tylor: helm is not respon. . . ing.

Defenses: systems are back under control.

Drone1: sensors are back.

Drone2: communications are receiving a message.

Tylor: on screen.

Tallamee appears on the screen in full armor and looks like he is trying to avoid laughing at the fleet's stupidity.

Tallamee: hello all of you I hope that you will all accept my apologies for the lockdown. You were all given a set of codes for certain situations and as such you are failures. That code was given to every tactical officer and captain for situations like this. I am shocked that you didn't figure this out.

Hera just looks the other way, so much for all knowing.

Tylor turns around and kills the el tee. The poor guy didn't even have his will written yet.

Katie: okay, this is the last time I listen to that bumbling old fool, Tallamee.

Minor: yes ma'am. Noted ma'am.

Katie: open a secure transmission to the fleet. Leave the fleet master, his pet and the other old coots out.

Minor: yes ma'am.

Katie smirks as she plans her rise to power.

Xana: full program rewrite complete. We won't get locked down again.

He sits alone on the bridge smirking to his own protoss self. He leaves the bridge and heads to r and d to see any and all new developments.

Xana: so how are the new and improved fighters going?

Researcher: we have finished the bomber and are starting work on the fighter.

The bomber has no canons and only very heavy ordinance. The fighter was sleek and circular with small missile pods covering the under side and a pear of photon canons.

Fiery lights research and development

Techy: the specweps fighter has a capacity of forty attack drones and a pear of plasma canons.

The ship was the cockpit of the terran wraith with puddle jumper engine pods mounted on the sides. The design was made so that it would fit through the gate. The whole thing was, however painted in neon pink.

Tallamee: what is with the paint:

Techy, who was a girl: well matt black, olive green, camo of all colors, and blood red was a bit to violent.

Tallamee: THAT WAS THE POINT!!! You do realize that they are military fighter/interceptors.

Techy: well I new that it was for fighting, but the color schemes you came up with are so boring.

Tallamee: you are here by ordered to scrape the paint off and repaint it in matt black.

Techy who shall be known henceforth as Julie, pouting: why black is sooooooooooo boring.

Tallamee stern: fine, ocean camo or I will lock you in a matt black room for a month. Even food shall be blackened.

Julie dejectedly: finnnnnnnnnnnnneee.

Tallamee: how about the bomber:

Julie: well that was destroyed by the ordinance tests for the fighter.

Tallamee: YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Julie: well there wasn't any thing else to test it on.

Tallamee: what, than, did you do to the 5 yard thick trinium blast plate that was for the ordinance test.

Julie: weeelllll, we used that for a modern art sculpture.

Tallamee: oh well I guess that lilac should have been put in charge of this section. And you go to the brigg for a week until this is all sorted out.

Katie: okay you will leave the fleet to gather reinforcements.

Joss: yes ma'am.

Yoko: prepare our ship to leave the battle group and head for the portal. We must stop Tallamee from getting through to his own time.

Airlia officer one: yes commander. How do you intend to do this, he will surely suspect something like this.

Yoko: the idea is that we are on a supply run and fall into a black hole.

Artad: yes ma'am. You are a genius.

Yoko: I hope so.

Tallamee: lilac, beam me to the command room.

Lilac: yes sir.

Tallamee moves in to the large open room with one seat like the ancient command chair. Upon sitting down the captain and only the captain would mentally activate a device that made its body become the ship. This allowed for far greater control and it overrode the bridge and secondary command relays. Only the captain had access but this was some thing that any one could master with time and practice. The over all effect was that of the ship moving with all the grace of a fencer and the lethality of an assassin.

Xana mentally activates the pad on the transport room's wall and found himself in a strange room with a chair in the middle. As he sat down the chair glowed and he found himself become the ship. The sensors his eyes, the weapons his appendages. Ship space was an odd feeling to be in. (ship space is like Gun Space of _Revelation Space_, a book by Alstar Reynolds).

On the Islamabad things were hectic as they carefully came up with a scheme to gain the reward of all of the valuables they could find. Raiding was always on the minds of the dessert people.

Next time Atlantis gains some visitors. There will be plots a lot because all of the captains except for the wraith see this as chance to increase their rank. The wraith want to bring all of the other wraith to their side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Atlantis: first contact

Ark: well can we move now.

Leto: yes sir.

Ark: well then let's go look at the planet.

Flight officer: we can launch the fighters when ready.

Leto: do that once we are in orbit.

Ark: signal the cargo ships to make land fall and start resupplying once we determine it is safe for them to land.

The deadalus

Navigation: we will drop out of hyper space in 5…4…3…2…1 exiting hyper space.

Cauldwell: well lets land and…

Sensors: sir, 200 ships are moving toward Atlantis.

Caldwell: raise shields power weapons and lock and arm missiles.

The deadalus takes position in orbit and prepares to attack the oncoming fleet lead by the battlestar galactica. The 302s are launched from both Atlantis and the deadalus and the 20 or so jumpers are sent to join the fight (Atlantis really should have a compliment of 302s because the jumpers are stealth transports).

The battlestar galactica launched their own fighters and prepared all weapon batteries. The crew was shocked to see fighters coming from the surface because all of the land masses showed up without any form of industry necessary to maintain and building small fighters capable of reaching orbit, let alone to have any major civilization. Only one person noticed that the fighters had come from the ocean, not the land.

Just before the violence started 200 wraith hive ships arrived each deploying five cruisers. Both the Atlantis expedition and the exiles on galactica were so shocked that they moved together to defend the civilian ships while they moved into the ocean (yes ships can go under water, if they can survive zero atmospheres, reentry into the atmosphere, and the high g liftoff speeds than they had better be water tight).

Cauldwell: all flights head for Atlantis and get it submerged, navigations, take us down into the water once the fighters are safe.

Coms: the war ship that is unidentified is hailing.

Cauldwell: well put it up.

Ark: I have a fleet of ships full of civilians that need somewhere to hide from attack.

Cauldwell: why don't they jump out?

Ark: we are out of fuel necessary for jumps.

Cauldwell: then get them under water and have them move to the coordinates of 23 degrees 58 inches north and 0 degrees 0 inches.

Ark: okay, what do we do?

Cauldwell: shoot at them and then run away the water as well.

Ark: why should we head under water?

Cauldwell: their weapons dissipate before they reach the bottom, thereby protecting us.

At this point the crews of the deadalus and galactica realize that they are not under fire. The cause of this was that during their conversation the fiery lights and sky fire exited hyper space in-between both fleets cutting off the wraith weapons fire. The rest of the fleet was on the other side of the planet awaiting a call. The size of the dreadnaughts was so great that the sensor computer decided to run a full diagnostic and erased the ships from the sensor readouts do to the fact that it thought is was malfunctioning.

Admiral Katie going through historical records in order to make Tallamee appear to be an evil bastard. As she went she changed facts and also rewrote the history of Xana.

Tallamee: send a message to the purple ships.

Coms: done.

Chara the wraith queen: what do you want?

Tallamee: why are you attacking these humans?

Chara: we wish to find a new feeding ground and to gain revenge for all those who have been killed.

Tallamee: ookaaay. What is your food?

Chara: humans.

Tallamee: we may be able to help you with that?

Chara: how?

Tallamee: we have a piece of technology that we use to produce more soldiers as the need arises. This tech is a beaming device that creates soldiers with every thing that they need to know and any thing else that we feel like adding. We could also generate humans that are alive, but are brain dead for you to feed on.

Chara: what would you ask for in exchange?

Tallamee: your allegiance and your fleet.

Chara: deal.

Tallamee: then let us leave and begin to strengthen our selves.

At this point Katie and he band of merry bad guys, having just gained the assistance of the replicators and cylons, come charging over the poles and begin to fire.

Tallamee and his crew react rapidly and charge at ramming speed into Taylor's ship firing the hyper Mac guns at point blank range. The two rounds tore into the reactors and destroyed the entire ship.

Xana was simply blasting every thing that came close with the help of Chara and co. Cauldwell and his new friends were watching the battle on the ancient version of a wide screen TV. By wide screen I mean 30 feet across and by TV I mean 3 dimensional holo projector sphere.

Ark: this is way cool.

Lorne: this kicks ass.

The end

R&R OR I WILL MAKE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OF YELLING AT YOU READERS!!! SERIOSLY I WILL!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recapping events: Tylor: last time on deep space fleet – gun shots, namely a shotgun.

Random voice: if you didn't bother to read you don't get to know.

Atlantis

In the observation room

Lorne, Cauldwell, ark, and several battlefield analysis's

Lorne: why is that one ship charging at the other five equally larger vessels?

Cauldwell: he might know something that we don't.

Analyzer: or he might be suicidal.

Analyzer 2: no, not suicidal, definitely delusional.

Analyzer 3: you both must be wrong. He is quite clearly a sane person who is a very good tactician and has fought many more battles than the others.

Analyzer 4: you must see that he is clearly drunk.

Analyzer 5: he must be sleep deprived; I have seen it in many other commanders.

Lorne: you were right colonel. He did know something we didn't.

Cauldwell: what did he hit?

Lorne: maybe he hit the power generation device. (a loud noise fills the room as the 10 or so analyzers start to bicker).

Lorne draws his wraith stunner, puts on a wraith mask, shrieks, and starts shooting. The civilians scream "wraith" and run panicking from the room as they all get shot, one by one.

Cauldwell: you do know that they all had hand guns right. The screen showed the hyper gunship getting blown from the sky by a panicking swarm of cylons and replicators.

Lorne: and the crazy one has scored another kill.

Katie was now in serious trouble, so she left for the Asurran system. Taking her battered fleet with her.

Tallamee began to rally his forces to him and prepare to head to the alpha system. This system was rich in natural resources and had 3 habitable planets that were already terraformed for maximum food producing capabilities. The farms tended by small minded AIs that had protect humans as a primary and protect food as a secondary. Large mining robots collected raw materials and gave the material to factory mecks that built one battle ship for every one-hundred destroyers. On orbital stations the ships crews were being grown and trained for combat. Just over two full fleets were built and the crews trained. One fleet consists of 5,000 destroyers, 50 battleships, 2,500 frigates, 10 stealth ships, 5 titan class munitions carriers (these ships are conical and 100 miles long), 1 dreadnaught, 1 Ulysses class super constructor (a frame work scaffolding that is 1000 miles long and 300 miles across and 100 miles tall, 30,000,000 cubic miles all told). The total number of ships is 7567. This is a small number compared to what Tallamee is used to dealing with. 1 armada is 50 fleets or 378,350 ships. On arrival Tallamee halted ship production and started to produce munitions and replacement parts. Tallamee took the first fleet and Xana was promoted to fleet commander of the second fleet. Tallamee named his fleet the Fleet of Historic Revenge. Xana named his something a little different, the Fleet of Harazarak Shamarnackanadaz. There is no good translation, but it loosely translates to "we are going to kick your behinds in a very violent and bloody manor".

Tallamee: so, ah, what do you think we should do now?

Xana looking oddly at Tallamee: why are you asking me?

Tallamee: fine I will stay here and work on modifying my dreadnaught and you will go and rally as many ships a you can to the cause.

Xana: okay and what is it that you will do once your ship is finished?

Tallamee: find a portal.

Katie: you only have 700 ships all told and you are expecting to win against Tallamee. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU!!

Cylon: we will win because we are of better make than the humans.

Asurran: we are making more shipyards and will be producing 30 ships per day within 5 months.

Katie: that won't do you any good if Tallamee attacks any time in the next 3 weeks. He will be able to over run your defenses with a massive nuclear strike.

Asurran: our defenses can hold back atomics.

Katie: what about saturation bombing.

Asurran: oh.

Yoko: keep the good work up. Remember it must send them back 10,000 years and place them in the Milky Way galaxy.

Drone: yes queen.

Yoko: now little drones, I need some sustenance so you shall go through the wormhole generating device. Humans will do nicely.

The end.


	7. dawn war

This is a back round setup for "deep space fleet"

This is a back round setup for "deep space fleet"

The dawn war was what tallamee came from through a wormhole to the future.

The war was made of two opposing sides, the coalition of allied races and the mechanists. The allied races started out with a larger territory and fewer ships, but they also had more advanced technologies. The mechanists had less land and more ships, but were less advanced.

The war began as the two sides met in deep space and the mechanists started the fight. Over the next 500 million years the war was fought with the mechanists slowly winning, the allied races planned a last ditch attack that succeeded in elimination the mechanists planets and systems. However the mechanists succeeded in locating the last system under the control of the coalition of allied races. The reason that the mechanists didn't gain control of systems taken from the coalition is that the coalition followed a scorched earth policy in which they set off every sun in their territory. In the last battle the allies set the field so that they would annihilate the opposition with a massive minefield. The plan worked and both sides were destroyed.


	8. plans

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Atlantis

The briefing room

Lorne, Cauldwell and ark.

Sheppard is currently making deals with the genii for food. By making deals I mean being held hostage for c4 and by food I mean food for more c4.

Ark: so where are you from?

Lorne: we are from another planet in a different galaxy.

Ark: what is your world called?

Cauldwell: we are not at liberty to say where we are from because of possible security risks. Also we would like it if you would erase the cities location from your data banks.

Ark: why would we do that?

Lorne: well, you see that we have some enemies to deal with and would prefer it is they didn't know where we live.

Ark: that is something that I under stand, but what if we need to contact you.

Lorne: we can give you the location of a planet that will have contact information on us. And don't worry about the device being broken because I and my team visit the world regularly.

Ark: could you give me a list of dangerous systems that I shouldn't enter?

Lorne: uh, yeah we could.

"All base personnel prepare for evacuation and head for the midway station. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill"

Same time in the control room.

Chuck: the stargate is gone, how am I supposed to dial out?

Gate tech: oh man, this is so the end of my career.

Chuck: quit panicking and get this city air bourn.

Jacobs: with pleasure.

Same time in the room with the holosphere.

Lorne: now would be a very good time to leave. Commander, you should probably follow us to the next world we have lined up.

Ark: who's attacking and why?

Lorne: the asurans and because they want to kill the wraith who feed on humans. The asurans have taken up a policy of killing the wraiths food supply.

Ark: their home world would be on the list of places not to go.

Lorne: yes.

The alpha system

Tallamee is making adjustments to the fiery lights.

Tallamee: the power out put can be increased by thirty to forty percent per reactor depending on how much the core fields are misaligned.

Lilac: the particle pulse cannons are being adjusted to lower power requirements by ten to 20 percent.

Tallamee: the fifty additional ppcs are nearing completion and the mountings are completed.

Lilac: best for last is the ability to turn the lower decks into missile bays and double the number of bays.

Tallamee: the best part is the upgraded hyper MACS because a double shot burst is just that much better.

Mark: hi, the R&D is done designing the new age reactors for our ship. As when it was built the naquada had yet to form in sufficient quintiles to be of much use. The main point is that we can shrink the ship to half of its current size and produce 50 more power than we do now.

Tallamee: but that would eliminate over half of the missile bays (I say bays not tubes for a reason, a bay is like a small hangar. It has four missiles to a bay) and stop us from increasing the number of ppcs.

Lilac: this would make our point defence guns two times as efficient.

Tallamee: but you will have to cut my ship to ribbons to do that.

Mark: well, we could just use 100 double barreled plasma beam canons to replace to ppcs.

Lilac: yeah, those are safer than the partical pulse canons for the repair crews. (at this point I should mention that a particle pulse canon is very complex and if messed with in any way can turn the entire canon plus a 50 mile radious area in to a smoking crater)

Tallame: fine, do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the main cargo bay

200 thousand old ghosts and 300,000 fresh trainees gather

(Tallamee's name is pronounced with the two es as an a)

Tallamee: okay people we are going to send all of the marines to the fleet and then fake the destruction of…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie: so Cylon we me at last and com with news of the humans that you seek.

Cylon: we have com to invite you into the Cylon Empire and join the hunt.

Now from hyper space a replicator's ship came and projected a hologram to the cylons astonishment. (Well as close as one could get while being a machine)

Replicators (let's call him Jake for ease of typing): we also wish to join in an alliance and gain some of your weapons and shields.

Katie: so be it, lets us rally our forces to the planet of tesara.

Cylon: agreed.

Jake: as you wish.

Some time after both cylons and replicators had Katie began to prepare the computer virus that she would use to suborn the two ai races and bend their empires to her will.

Thinking that with two mighty races she would be able to fight against the two largest ships in the opposition. However Tallamee had destroy 2/5th of her original strike force and would be more than capable of doing such a thing again. The fact that he had been able to destroy a ship that should have stood up under intense bombardment for days in a matter minutes was disturbing. On reviewing the comp logs and ship designs Katie decided that the only thing that could have done all that damage was the hyper MACs and those still should not have broken the shield or caused the ships to explode like in self destruct. Self destruct, that was it, the reactors were blown. Not by sabotage, no that was to simple. The hull is weakest right along the lateral lines. Still there were the shields. Nothing short of a dreadnaught on dreadnaught collision could tear down shields that fast. So that was it, he rammed the shields out and then put a pair of MAC rounds through the reactors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mechanists were once aliens who had uploaded their consciousness into machines to achieve immortality.

Review please as I like any feed back, but if you hate this story then why the frack are you reading.

Frack is bsg


	9. plans 2

Xana and his fleet were on search and destroy missions against the asurans. As the war had gone on for the last year the first action of the asurans was two steal Atlantis's stargate and send a message to earth stating Atlantis had been destroyed and all souls aboard lost. Since then the Atlantis expedition and their allies the refugee fleet had joined with a group of humans that lived in space. The war had gone from bad to worse when it was revealed that Katie and her traitors were supplying the cylons and replicators with technology to use against the fleets.

Despite this, Tallamee had given the humans a way to fight back. There was a device that would be used to contain zero point energy gained from this universe, it would be used for the new power source on starships from Tallamee's time had the dawn war not started. Since the scientists could not get it to work the military had these devices mass produce to be used as bombs against the mechanists. The military thinking of the time was that if we don't get it then neither do you.

On the dreadnaught fiery lights there was a sealed off cargo bay that opened to space and was linked directly through the gunnery where the interface for ship space was located. Tallamee informed all of the allies that there were a limited number of these devices to uses. To get one on an attack the target had to be high priority like central command.

The battle over asura was going according to plan in that the replicator and Cylon ships had been neutralized and the subsequent bombardment had begun. The gate buster warheads were raining down in what Tallamee had decided was the best way to eliminate the replicator's base. Saturation bombing, each missile carried ten warheads which separated at the moment the missile hit the atmosphere. The rate was that of one missile warhead per square mile, rule #37: there is no such thing as overkill. As the warheads fell many were destroyed, but the EMP disabled the triple a batteries and left the world to a fate of being pounded into nuclear sludge.

The fact was that as the attack continued the world slowly fell and in the end was destroyed with precision that would make any machine proud, were it not for the fact that the world was the base of the machines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world of tarsas

Supply and repair yard gamma 9-573-PMW

The Tauri gathered the ships at their command

A battle would come soon and the supplies and people needed to be evacuated. A replicator scout had arrived recently and promptly been destroyed by the Apollo. The ship had sent a beacon calling the fleet down on this base. The ten 50 ships would hold out as long as possible to get as much away as possible.

Lorne: okay people let's get this cargo hauler flying now, 'cause I for one don't want to die.

Mike: yes sir.

Jacobs: Lorne, couldn't you get us something with more fire power for once.

Lorne: hey it has twenty five rail guns. That means that it has more firepower than the deadalus had to start with.

Mike: but this ship is slower than snot in an Alaskan winter.

Lorne: be glad it still flies.

Mike and Jacobs: why?

Lorne: Sheppard, Rodney, Ronnon, and Teyla have a ship that won't even get them out of the atmosphere, let alone off of the ground.

Jacobs: yeah, well at least it still has one plasma beam canon.

Lorne: that and now other defenses, plus it will likely disable the ship after the first shot.

Mike: engines are hot and we have received word that we can begin to take off.

In space

Markham: Cauldwell, Lorne and company are requesting jump coordinates to Atlantis.

Cauldwell: tell them to head to the planet here (points to dot on star chart)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alpha system

Space yard

Dreadnaught slip

One 300 mile long ship sat in its cradle while the reactors were powered up incrementally to allow for adjustments to be made to the cooling and containment system.

Tallamee: the moment this ship comes online we will leave and find the anomaly that we seek.

Lilac: yes sir, but how will you-

Tallamee: all planed and ready, here comes mark for briefing and his special assignment.

Lilac: what is it?

Tallamee: Lilac disengage recorders and all bugs while engaging full security methods and then lock your self as per ascendant justice protocol.

Mark: sir reporting as requested sir.

Tallamee: this is your assignment. (Tallamee hands mark what appears to be a sheet of paper, but is in fact a sheet of nanites used to store classified documents. The sheet self destructs after a preset date.)

Mark: these orders shall be carried out to the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in a hidden location

In a small silver metal room

Two figures met

One man and one woman

Boy: well we found a mystery device and have turned it on.

Girl: good, then we should send through a probe.

Boy: already done.

Girl: time to move through then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish more people would read and review this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tarsas

Supply base gamma 9-573-PMW

The battle was more of a skirmish than a real fight. This soon turned out to be because the replicator home world had been destroyed causing Katie to recall most of the core powers and granted the fleet a moral boosting victory.

Already half of the supply shuttles were away and the armed cargo cruisers were for the most part doing the job of fire support.

Lorne: Jacobs, target the incoming wave of raiders and cover that shuttle.

Jacobs: yes sir!

Lorne: Mike, bring us into escort formation over the next wave of shuttles and cover them until they jump, oh and bring up an ammo counter.

Mike: why the ammo counter?

Lorne: because the moment we go dry I want to jump on out.

Mike: sir, yes sir!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle went something like this.

The fifty X-304s moved in a rough and loose battle line with the intent of stopping the auroras in their tracks. The basestars had no weapons to speak of as they were carriers by design. The cargo cruisers moved in to cover the shuttles and fend off raiders. In the main battle the auroras were caught off guard on arrival and lost five ships before they realized what had happened. The humans had fought well, but the ancient designers had built the ships to take a beating. The humans had made hyper capable fighters and though limited in number such vessels proved to provide an extreme tactical edge as most ships were designed so that by the time they would be vulnerable to fighter attack they would likely be without shields and promptly destroyed. The fighters bypassed the shields and delivered a nuclear device to the ship before jumping out and getting away. Once again shields prove to be a great undoing of this age. In the dawn war ships were designed so that even one, or several for that matter, nuclear strikes would not completely destroy the ship and leave all aboard dead. The shields meant that armor was replaced with a completely bypassable defense; this is because the only true way to stop any attack is to use armor. Mass drivers dent it, missiles vaporize it, and beams cut through it. (A very important thing to remember is that only nukes, and anti-matter, work in space as all other explosives require the presence of air to "explode"). A mass driver is a gun, slingshot, or crossbow. Mass drivers in space work as railguns (magnetic coils used to accelerate a super dense magnetic round to over .8c). EnergyMass times C (the speed of light)2. ForceMass times speed, something big like say a semi truck moving at 80 the speed of light will go up like a nuke when it hits a planet's surface. Now think of a ball of iron coated, depleted uranium (depleted uranium is the stable isotope with the unstable isotope removed) and weighing in at 50 kilotons and fire that at a ship and you get major damage. The railguns on the deadalus and smaller more rapid fire versions of that which was just described. The fact is that at the speeds a rail gun sends the projectiles off at there is, a moderate chance, that the bullet will bypass the shield entirely. This is because a shield is an oscillating field of energy. The power turns on and of rapidly causing the effect of an impassable barrier. A beam weapon is basically a laser in its most basic form. A laser is simply a beam of light used to cut, burn, or drill through an object/target. As one can clearly see light clearly penetrates a force shield or the ships would be rendered invisible to each other. Plasma is more closely related to mass drivers than beams, but plasma just is to not dense to be a mass driver. As a matter fact plasma can not even be used as a weapon unless in bomb form because plasma forms at temperature hot enough to flash vaporize steel. In fact the very idea of a shield is pretty much moot, given that if someone were to fire a ray/beam of plasma at a ship the impact would seem to ignore the shields do to the oscillations. On another topic, space battles would be fought in a cross between navy destroy/aircraft carrier combat and air force fighter maneuvers. The fact is that a fighter pilot is best suited for space combat because he/she would already be trained to fight in a three dimensional space. (Review with questions). However a navy commander and crew would also be well suited for combat in space because of the fact that they always follow strategies and perform procedures by the book. Just because an air force pilot is best suited does not make navy crews inadequate. The most logical thing to do would be to train a new force from scratch.

Hyper space is a wormhole.

However it is possible to make a functioning conventional explosive using a sealed artillery shell that had air in side it would make an excellent shrapnel launching device, basically an anti-personnel shell. The explosion would be absorbed by the fact that space is a near vacuum. The atoms of the rapidly expanding gasses would try to fill the near vacuum by spreading out. I said near vacuum because there is, approximately, one atom of deuterium (hydrogen atom plus one neutron) per cubic meter. Fact is space abores a vacuum and also nothing sucks. A black hole pulls with intense gravity (the weakest and most abundant force in the known univers is gravity).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the fiery lights cargo hold/factory deck.

A couple hundred thousand ghost Special Forces units await the speech from the Commander.

Tallamee: in a few short days the enemy will launch a massive attack on this base and so we must be prepared. The idea is that they will come to make an example of us all. However the fleet will be gone and the base bombarded from orbit until it is just a smoking crater. Nothing left for them to fine except for dozens of stealth devices that will track the enemy to their main base and the anomaly that they guard. I am taking you with me to find someone who we will need for the attack. Xana will lead the fleet and try to rally all of the ships he can to the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure in a large empty room watches and speaks quietly

Figure: so admiral you have taken what is obviously bait. Yet you Tallamee seem to be leaving the system not trying to fight when you could take the upper hand. This is how you made fleet commander though so I will believe that you have a plan in store. Yet I feel the way that things are going and like in a game of pyramids you are maneuvering the pieces for the last strike, checkmate. But what will happen in the final battle, who will die and vanish, who will live, and why I am the audience to all of this.

A com comes to life on the wall.

Voice: the stealth field will wear off soon mam.

Figure: we must wait just a little more time before we go.

A small soldier runs in and says: we found a small room keyed to your mind. We can't access it.

Figure: upload its location to my neural link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small sealed room with no way out stood Tallamee. He looked at chair with a device that loads minds in the navigation and fire control main command processors and grants the user complete control of the ship. He sat and activated the chair. This was the gunnery and it lead to what is known to all as ship-space or gun-space.

Tallamee: unlock all gunneries within 5 light-years. And now to link them to me, once linked I can stop the ship or fly it remote from here.

Yoko: wow, this will be very useful in future battles.

Tallamee: well well well. What have we here?

Yoko: how did you get here on my ship?

Tallamee: I, am currently on my ship sounding battle stations and moving to engage your ship.

Yoko: but my ship is stealthed, you can't shoot what you cant see.

Tallamee: who said anything about shooting?

Yoko: well then what are we going to do.

Tallamee: as your superior, I have the power to do this.

Tallamee proceeded to take both the fiery lights and flaming avenger into hyperspace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end

I apologize for my long tech rant, but shields simple are not even explainable. Have you ever tried to use an electrical field to stop a bullet, because a shield is basically an electrical field?

Review or pay dearly!!


End file.
